R3-C3
R3-C3, more commonly known as “CeeCee” was an R3-series astromech droid that acted as the co-pilot for a prototype Miy’til-class starfighter known as “Exile.” CeeCee came to view its’ self as Tesla Tulon’s property after assisting the Hapan in escaping from the Hapan Cosortium. CeeCee would go on to join Regulator Squadron in 3 ABY, where the droid continued to fly with Tesla. History R3-C3 was one of the first R3-series astromech droids exported by Industrial Automation to the Hapan Consortium in early 25 BBY. CeeCee was in the first shipment of five hundred other R3-series droids sold to the Consortium, the only droids to be exported into Hapan territory in many years. CeeCee was stationed on board a Hapan Beta-class cruiser, assigned to border patrol throughout the time of the Clone Wars. Following the end of the Clone Wars and increased tension between the Galactic Empire and the Hapes Consortium, CeeCee was reassigned to duty with the various fighter squadrons on the border. Around 1 BBY, CeeCee was once again transferred and refitted to begin working with the R&D department of Olanji/Charubah. There, CeeCee was used as the primary astromech for one of the prototype fighters being created for the Hapan Royal Navy. CeeCee was assigned to test pilot Tesla Tulon following the completion of the prototypes. When Tesla was framed for the murder of her brother, CeeCee was able to download an encrypted communication between an unknown assassin and Berhen Vumme, which would eventually clear Tesla’s name. However, the droid was unable to decrypt the file and stored in as a hidden program until it could be converted. CeeCee agreed to help Tesla flee the Consortium, stealing the prototype that would come to be known as “Exile.” CeeCee went on to work with Tesla when she allied with Zak Galron, working smuggling jobs in and near Hutt space. In the latter part on 3 ABY, CeeCee accompanied Tesla and Galron to the new shadowport, Eidolon Station. After initially rejecting the offer to join Regulator Squadron, CeeCee traveled with Tesla until they were ambushed by a Hapan Commando on Najiba. Tesla chose to accept the offer to join the Regulators after that, which pleased CeeCee. Appearance and Personality Like all R3-series astromech droids, R3-C3 possessed an increased memory and superior circuitry compared to earlier models such as the R1 and R2 astromech droids. These benefits gave CeeCee increased efficiency in plotting hyperspace jumps. R3-C3 boasted a transparent dome and an orange-on-white color scheme on its body. CeeCee was very much like a typical R-series astromech droid that had gone without a memory wipe for some time. The droid was considered spirited and sometimes took initiative with tasks before being told to do so. While CeeCee was protective of Tesla and later on the other pilots of Regulator Squadron, the droid had a habit of questioning action and orders all too often. RPG D6 Stats Type: Industrial Automaton R3 Astromech Droid (military issue) DEXTERITY 2D Melee Combat 3D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D Languages 4D+1, Planetary Systems 4D+1, Tactics 3D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 5D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 4D, Communications 4D+1, Sensors 4D+1, Starfighter Piloting 4D+1, Space Transports 3D PERCEPTION 2D Investigation 3D+1, Search 4D STRENGTH 1D TECHNICAL 3D+2 Capital Ship Repair 6D, Capital Ship Weapon Repair 6D, Computer Programming/Repair 6D+2, Security 5D, Starfighter Repair 4D+2, Starfighter Weapon Repair 4D Equipped With: *Three wheeled legs (one retractable) *Retractable heavy grasping arm (lifting at 2D) *Retractable fine work arm *Small electric arc welder (1D to 5D, as fitting situation, 0.3 meters range *Small circular saw (4D, 0.3 meter range) *Video display screen *Scomp link *Acoustic signaler *Holographic projector/recorder *Fire extinguisher Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 5 Size: 1 meter tall Cost: Not Available for Sale Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters